


Пока ещё можно

by ladno



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Умеет же Скит выбирать момент: стоило только Лайону переполошиться из-за того, что ревность вонзила когти в затылок, а он уже тут как тут. Эмпатия на божественном уровне, маленькие бытовые чудеса





	Пока ещё можно

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи:  
> [Skittles](https://pp.userapi.com/c630227/v630227817/1d22c/LzixsLD9tU0.jpg)  
> [Lion](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/1736e/mHcFGhq2G90.jpg)  
> [M&M's](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/17375/WrhjzbSnOiA.jpg)  
> [Picnic](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/17313/Qb9CjPMrPp4.jpg)  
> [Snickers](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/1733d/0AGtDFdIVwI.jpg)  
> [Chupa Chups](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/17295/eR-m6euwC6I.jpg)

Скиттлз смеётся. Громко, заливисто, не смущаясь и не прячась за привычной маской всего-на-свете неодобрения. Музыка громкая и долбит по ушам так, что разговоров почти не разобрать, вот Лайон и не расслышал окончание той несомненной увлекательной и потрясающе смешной истории, которую девица с едко-розовыми волосами — возможно, Чупс? — рассказывала взахлёб последние минут пять. Зато расслышал Скиттлз, или сам додумал, или разглядел что-то забавное на противоположной стене — и вот хохочет, без сил привалившись плечом к плечу Лайона. Все они очень рады: встрече, этому вечеру, этой жизни, в которой можно вот так собраться и куда-то пойти, да даже и тому, что история Чупс наконец обрела своё завершение и она теперь с чистой совестью может ещё выпить. Рады, расслабленны, веселы и, кажется, счастливы. Совсем немного пьяны. Лайон не уверен, что помнит всех по именам.  
Они разношёрстные, разноцветные, как те коктейли, что здесь разливают по пробиркам, но им есть, что вспомнить, за что поднять следующий шутливый тост и снова взорваться заразительным смехом. Лайон чувствует себя чуточку лишним, но ему легко и задорно, Скиттлз прижимается тёплым боком, складывает на него то руки, то ноги, и бесконечно улыбается, практически цветёт. Периодически он начинает тянуться через стол к Мамбе, во всеуслышание объявляя, что желает её немедленно потискать, но что та лишь фыркает, насмешливо сверкает из-под чёлки глазами и доверительно сообщает Лайону:  
— Как же мало ему надо, чтобы наклюкаться.  
Лайон соглашается. Раз, наверное, третий.  
Сник и Чупс, устав раскачиваться сидя, расталкивают всех и на реактивной тяге уносятся на танцпол, по чистой случайности прихватив с собой согласного на любой кипеж Старбёрста. Спустя какое-то время к ним присоединяется и решивший поразмяться Пикник. К слову, его неосторожно брошенные на стол солнечные очки за вечер успели покрасоваться на носах всех присутствующих, заполнить собой ленту инстаграма и стать настоящим хитом вечера. Пикник, выбираясь из-за стола, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз наказывает расслабленно припавшему к кальяну Дэмсу присматривать за очками, чтобы те много не пили и сильно не барагозили, в общем, всяечски блюли имидж, тот в ответ клянётся в вечной верности королю и отечеству, а потом украдкой крутит пальцем у виска и подмигивает Лайону, пуская кольца тяжёлого ароматного дыма.   
Вот кого ему никак не удаётся разгадать. В альтернативном освещении полуподвального бара-клуба Дэмс кажется ещё чернее, чем есть на самом деле: словно сама ночь во плоти. Загадочно поблескивающие глаза, яркое пятно майки и несколько неоново светящихся бусин в устрашающей копне дредов. Каждый раз, улыбаясь Лайону, он показывает зубы, а потом окутывается клубами дыма по самую макушку, и остаётся только этот теоретически дружественный оскал. Дэмс мало говорит, ещё меньше пьёт, зато постоянно дымит — вдыхает и выдыхает нирвану, делится ей с окружающими. Мамба не выдерживает и уходит продышаться, даже у Лайона немного кружится голова.  
Неожиданно их остаётся всего трое, пустота вокруг ощущается необъяснимой тяжестью на плечах и становится лишь тяжелее от того, как хорошо эти двое понимают друг друга даже без слов. Дэмс безошибочно, с полувзгляда определяет момент, когда Скиттлз протянет руку, чтобы попросить свою порцию безмятежной лёгкости в голове, и передаёт ему трубку на пару мгновений раньше. Сколько лет, интересно, им потребовалось, чтобы так притереться друг к другу, научиться так друг с другом взаимодействовать? Наверняка за этим тоже скрывается какая-то история, историй в этой компании не перечесть и не переслушать, но Лайону неприятно об этом даже думать. Неприятно видеть полные нежности и гордости взгляды Дэмса, направленные на Скиттлза, неприятно от того, какие мысли возникают у него в голове, неприятно от того, что неприятно. Эти взгляды могут совсем ничего не значить, а могут, в то же время, значить всё, что угодно.   
Уж не превращается ли он в мудака, ревнующего на пустом месте?  
А ещё есть что-то очень интимное и ужасно неприличное в том, как Скиттлз обхватывает губами одноразовый пластиковый мундштук весёленькой расцветки, как втягивает воздух под аккомпанемент бурлящей в колбе жидкости, с каким лицом откидывается назад, выдыхая, выдыхая, выдыхая и чуть-чуть откашливаясь под конец. Лайон точно думает не в ту сторону, ему стыдно, он отводит глаза и тут же, немедленно наталкивается, как на стену, на взгляд Дэмса. Очень понимающий, очень сочувствующий и немного насмешливый.  
Эта его связь с космосом начинает реально пугать.  
— А ты знаешь? — губы Скиттлза прижимаются к его уху, Лайон непроизвольно вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Что я тебя люблю.  
Так щекотно. От его улыбки и горячего дыхания на коже, от смешного чувства в груди, от рук Скиттлза, крепко обвивающих его руку.  
Конечно, Лайон знает, но слышит редко: только когда эмоций слишком много, чтобы с ними справиться, и у Скита не остаётся иного выбора, кроме как сдать позиции. Слишком редко, чтобы к этому можно было привыкнуть, чтобы этого было достаточно.  
— Да? Вот это новости, — он старается держать лицо, но начинает улыбаться, как последний идиот, когда Скиттлз бодает его лбом в висок и фыркает прямо в ухо:  
— Не смейся, я серьёзно.  
— Для этого всего лишь нужно было выпить половину периодической таблицы, — Лайон скептически осматривает изображённое прямо на столе меню, прикидывая, что из этого они ещё не заказывали. На самом деле, это и не важно, главное, что слова сказаны; но просто ответить «я тоже» и этим удовлетвориться было бы скучно. Кажется, Лайон понахватался вредности от Скиттлза и сам себя теперь не до конца понимает.  
— Ну и дурак, — обвиняет тот тем временем, сопит, кусает за ухо — шутливо, конечно — и тут же начинает извиняться. — Я быстро протрезвею, вот даже уже начинаю, и снова станет всё слишком сложно и муторно. А пока ещё легко, пока ещё можно, вот я и хочу, чтобы ты знал… Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал… Ты ведь постоянно мне такое говоришь.  
Добавить сверху парочку коктейлей, так Лайон ещё и не такое может сказать; откровенность за откровенность. Но как же, чёрт возьми, приятно и здорово, он от одного только скиттлзова признания может опьянеть так, что ноги не удержат — местной барной карте и не снилось. Все неприятные мысли, занимавшие его последние несколько минут, улетучиваются бесследно, пока они со Скитом секретничают у всех на виду. И в особенности под пытливым взглядом Чеширского Кота по ту сторону стола.  
— Посмотри на меня? Ну, на секундочку?..  
Лайон весь вечер только тем и занимается, что на него глядит, не переставая, и никак не может налюбоваться, но послушно поворачивает голову. И когда это только Скит успел взобраться на диванчик с ногами, встать на колени и навалиться на Лайона почти всем своим весом? Он такой взъерошенный, встревоженный, раскрасневшийся, с блестящими глазами — просто загляденье, бесценное зрелище, неизменно заставляющее сердце Лайона биться быстрее.  
— Давай, скажи мне тоже, — ладони Скиттлза очень осторожно и бережно обнимают его лицо, пальцы гладят щёки и скулы, а в просьбе — и в голосе, и во всей позе — так голод, что дрожь пробегает вдоль позвоночника.  
— Люблю тебя, дурная голова, — ласково выдыхает Лайон, и Скиттлз слизывает эти слова у него с губ прежде, чем он успевает договорить. Поцелуй выходит бестолковый, смазанный, непонятный и торопливый ровно до тех пор, пока Лайон не берёт дело в свои руки.  
Умеет же Скит выбирать момент: стоило только Лайону переполошиться из-за того, что ревность вонзила когти в затылок, а он уже тут как тут. Эмпатия на божественном уровне, маленькие бытовые чудеса, происходящие именно тогда, когда Лайон думает, что сильнее болеть по этому человеку уже просто невозможно, и убеждающие его в обратном.  
Где-то неподалёку, над музыкой, он слышит добродушный смех Дэмса и чьи-то неизменные шуточки о том, что им двоим неплохо бы номер снять, но не обращает ровно никакого внимания — а и к чёрту, со всем остальным он разберётся потом. Лайон с превеликим удовольствием мысленно показывает средний палец всем-всем-всем и не отвлекается больше ни на что.


End file.
